Final Fantasy VIII: The Sequel
by Selphie and Quistis
Summary: The sequel to FF8. (prologue has been re-written) Takes place after Ultimecia (duh). if you wanna know what happens, you'll have to read it ^_^


Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy 8, it's characters, or anything else from Square Soft. ^_^

A/N: Hey all! This is Queen! I've just joined forces w/ my friend Quistis to start writing our fanfics. But here, just call me Selphie Tilmitt (one of my favourite characters from this game). Here is our very first story. It takes place after the whole Ultimecia thing, in fact, it's our very own sequel. So we hope you enjoy.

Quistis: I WANT REVIEWS!

Selphie: hehehe, calm down Quisty (and I thought she was supposed to be the calm one) Well, on with the fic and I hope you like it.

(_Italics_)_=authors' notes. ^_^_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

It was a summer day. The sun was shining high in the sky. The air was scented with a light aroma of the blossoming flowers from the fields. The light breeze made the scenary seem serene. The trees were rich with green leaves, and the birds were soaring through the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky

(_Selphie: Not even the blond from FF7)_

_(Quistis *hangs head* Bad joke, Baaaad joke, Selph._). It was just another day—on the outside. But inside of Balamb Garden, things weren't so wonderful. In fact, the opposite of what existed on the outside, was offlicting the residence inside of the garden. Headmaster Cid Kramer had gathered the five of the six people (four of them being SeeDs) who had defeated Ultimecia, the sorceress of the future, into his former office. What he had to say shocked them, for the news was that he was temporarily retiring. 

The spiky-haired teenager, who was usually in high spirits, was overcome with shock from the mind-boggling news. "Why do you wanna go? You can't leave! Not after all the hard work you did trying to get things back to normal!"

The brunette stepped forward to stand beside Zell, with unshed tears in her eyes. She looked up to meet the exhausted grey orbs of her headmaster of one year. She saw great wisdom, power, happiness, and yet a sadness reflecting back at her. "Please don't go." She pleaded. "If it was something we did or said to upset you, I'm sure we didn't mean it, and we're sorry. Just please don't go."

Cid looked at them all in an apologetic notion. 

            "Listen," said Quistis, and everyone turned their attention to the blond, who was standing quietly nearby the headmaster throughout the meeting. She seemed to have been focusing on the group, but in reality she was staring passed all of her comrades. "Do not question the headmasters decision. You're being disrespectful towards your superior…you're dismissed."

Everyone's jaw dropped and they immediately looked to Squall for help. Realizing that Squall wasn't going to defend them, they hung their heads, saluted their superiors and left the headmasters' former office. 

It was hard for the group of six to adjust to their new status. Rinoa, being the leader of a Resistance group 'the Forest Owls', and Irvine, being a sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden, were given permission to stay at Balamb Garden, as Cids' last official act.

Selphie took charge of the Garden Festivals, again, and was appointed to be a part-time instructor for students who wished to master asian weapondry. 

Zell, surprisingly, took up the Library girl's offer, and the two of them went into a steady relationship. (He's still got a soft spot for the hotdogs. ^_^)

Quistis' life, out of the members of Garden, had the biggest change. During the battle with Ultimecia, Quistis gained a variety of experience that guided her through thick and thin times of her self-discovery. She was once again given the opportunity to become a member of staff. Though she taught the intermediate level classes, the blond instructor was happy to be back in the teachers' seat. She was still searching for 'Mr. Right', but her knight and shining armour has yet to be found.

Squall was just the same as always. He was still the 'lone wolf', but he did have the tendency to open up a little more, per Rinoas' frequent requests. He, along with Xu (a long time SeeD) were both granted the status as second in command, due to their quick thinking during not only the crisis with Ultimecia and Norg, but during the battle against Galbadia Garden. Xu would go to other cities to promote their causes, as well as to spread judgement and decisions made to Galbadia Garden, and the newly built Trabia Garden, while Squall was in charge of keeping order within Balamb Garden. The fact that Rinoa was a sorceress didn't bother him as much as others thought it would. Rinoa was receiving counciling from Edea Kramer on how to control them so that they wouldn't cause anyone any threat of existence. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Selphie: Okay, there you have it. The new and improved prologue.

Quistis: -_- You say that as if it's special, Selphie.

Selphie: No I don't. ^_^ Oh, for those of you who are still reading, we would like to start off with telling you that updates will be every week. If we forget (like that would ever happen *rolls eyes*), then we'll probably update twice, just for you. Are we cool or what?

Quistis: You think everything is cool.

Selphie: No I don't!

Quistis: Look, a quarter. *hands Selphie a quarter* 

Selphie: Oh my god, it looks so cool!

Quistis: -_- anyways, I hope that we haven't scared you away with our scariness and that you will review. ^_^


End file.
